


星星的踪迹

by etoilechat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 在莱因哈特的弥留之际
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 7





	星星的踪迹

在伯伦希尔，前往费沙，这是莱因哈特的最后一程星际航行。在各员重臣忠心耿耿的劳作下，帝国照常运作，全然看不出这具庞然大物正在遗失其光辉灿烂的核心。

需要料理的政务，紧急的重要会议，未来的方向，这些可都不会因个人的状况动摇。皇帝陛下的病中静养，终究只是一个虚伪的名头。只是臣下不会因情绪激动而大呼小叫，甚至在话语的间隙中流露出沉重的一瞥；只是将原本冗长的争议碎片化，填充进精力稍显充沛的时刻。

对此，莱因哈特置之一笑。偶有的低烧或咳血不能夺去他的思考能力，暂时。一切议程都在迅速有序地推进，包括日后的人事安排、巴拉特星系的自治权与伊谢尔伦要塞的相关事宜。

在洽谈之间，他会小睡，医生建议他这样做，说这样是最好的恢复方式。鉴于舰船上的人都希望他有尽可能多的休憩时间，而他本人的愿望与之相悖，他亲自计时。一开始，是十五分钟。他根据精力的恢复程度制定，并在感觉不足时稍作延长。分针划过的弧线越来越饱满，半小时，四十分钟，与日俱增。疲惫和脱力的余韵缠绵悠长，他的鼻息却渐转短促，不时侵染上炎症的热量。

思绪游离时，帝国政体的全貌在他的脑海里浮现，他遨游其间，怀着隐秘的自傲。醒时，他恍然发觉，他不再感到贪求或不满足，他已有了死者的自觉。

公文在他的书案上堆积，部分次要的已经蒙尘。他曾事无巨细地过问诸项事宜，如今却只会随手拣出几份文书阅读，打发无法见客的时间。

一天，一个标题吸引了他。上面写有杨威利的姓名，却语焉不详，发自文化宣传部。已逝的敌将，又和本国的内务部门有什么干系呢？他静静地继续阅读，心里已有了极明确的预感，与这预感一同进驻心灵的，还有微弱而冰冷的怒火。

位于伯伦希尔甲板上的近臣，在这天的下午，收到了极为突兀的指令。是皇帝陛下的口谕，要求他们半小时后进行紧急会晤，地点在皇帝的书房。若非已经谈妥了休战，而巴拉特星系的代表亦在舰船上，恐怕大多数人都会认为将要有一次星际间的遭遇战，而敌军是来刺杀皇帝陛下的吧。

带着种种疑惑与震惊，他们准时集结，等候听取皇帝陛下的嘱咐。

皇帝端坐在书桌后，金发依然耀眼飘逸，精神健朗，除却颧骨上病态的红晕，没有半点病兆。他要求他们传看一份文件，其中建议淡化民主主义者杨威利在历史中的地位，以减轻民主思想对国民的影响。

正文并不长，遣词亦通畅，臣下在通读这份文件后却都面露迟疑。这是有益的，对帝国，但他们不清楚皇帝本人的意图，也不明白为何会因此举行紧急会晤。

“这样的提议，为朕所痛恶。”

皇帝的声音清朗，仍然保持着难得的冷静，话语中雷霆般的气势却摄去了所有人的呼吸。

“如果使他黯淡，这一个，原联邦的杨威利元帅，那么朕的功绩，也将同样失去相应的伟大。谁竟有这种胆量，发出这般对朕不利的论调？”

在皇帝身体抱恙的数月间，他们战战兢兢地行使职权内的自由裁定权，以填补皇帝缺位的部分，维持着帝国行政的边界。时至今日，空缺虽然仍在逐步扩展，但他们也养成了习惯，能够独当一面，能够根据简略的指导思想来恰当地反应。

比起商议，皇帝更像在下达命令，没有留下插话的余地。这一番话语使他们面面相觑，不知如何应答。沉厚的沉默横贯在书桌之上，良久，皇帝略带疲倦地轻叹一声，比了个手势，令身旁的近侍官送客。

大张旗鼓的紧急会议就这样草率收场，虽说莱因哈特在发布指令不久后就已然预料到如斯局面，有心无力的倦怠感还是蚕食了他熊熊燃起的愤慨。他任命的，都是为帝国着想的，而不是专为他服务的，所以不能洞察他的心情、跟上他天马行空般的思绪，也是常事。

“杨，你会怎么想呢？对朕的这番话。你会笑吗？…”

莱因哈特久久地坐在靠背椅上，身体稍微陷入舒适的软垫里，姣好的眉目显露出向下的弧度，像在思索。在他倾吐了激烈的言辞后，近侍官没有搅扰的胆量，遂在旁静候下一个服药的时刻。而在那一个时刻到来时，近侍官发现，皇帝陛下酣眠已久。

离费沙近了，臣属投入到与费沙当地接洽的工作之中，在皇帝的授意下听从皇贵妃的调配，那一番对帝国无关紧要、亦无时间上的优先级的话语暂时置之脑后。

与此同时，莱因哈特争分夺秒地待在书房中。若无既定的计划，他能够一直待在他的书桌旁，直到医护人员以严厉的口吻劝诫他，要他多注意休息。

莱因哈特皇帝陛下的书房，随着主舰的数度变迁，也进行了不少迁徙。里面藏有历年来的机密记载，战事报告，人事调查，以及他素日里爱看的书籍，因其资料之齐全、规模之广大，而被列为帝国机密。

莱因哈特亲笔撰写的每份文书也藏在书架之间，夹在不同年份月份的文件当中。关于帝国重臣的详细档案已经移交了相关的人事部门，供眼下执政的皇妃参考使用。而他过往的敌手，过往战役的记录，及详尽的调查报告，仍然留在这里，留在他的脑中。

在检索以时间为整理顺序的文档时，莱因哈特时常蹙起眉头，对当初决定如此的自己产生怀疑。工作量是庞大的，他却没有让近侍官以外的人插手，即便是近侍官，也只是被他吩咐着把文件挪来挪去，而看不出皇帝的真正意图。

在边角以小号字体标注了“杨”的文件，有各种体裁，在各种偏僻的角落里，被莱因哈特发掘而出，堆放在他腾空的一个书架上，在他座椅的斜后方。

杨一生中的战役，数目无法与威名赫赫的老将媲美，却因屡用奇兵，其中绝大多数都被列为兵法的典范，不可复制的奇迹。帝国完整保留了他从无名小卒到联邦元帅的全部战役记录，以详尽而不无赞叹的笔触。这一部分的记载，莱因哈特放在手边，有不少纸张都被摩挲得起了毛边。

从帝国方的角度，或从联邦方的角度，莱因哈特多次在脑海里对他参与过或未参与的战事进行复盘，偶尔还调用军方的光脑，让虚拟数据用光线的点阵排设出军队的布置，推演战役的全程。

他品尝到了清晰而甘美的余味，即便与杨的交战已如隔世，那狡诈，高明，却一针见血的谋略轻柔地拨动他的心弦，令他在并不血脉贲张的情况下，认识杨的另一副面貌。

远处的星辰隔着舷窗朝他眨起了眼睛。即便知道这是光线在宇宙尘埃或大气摄动中受到干扰的体现，即便清楚一切得到验证的定理，那倏的闪动仍使他的嘴角浮出了沉静的笑意。

伴随着碧眼狡黠的一眨，莱因哈特命令他的近侍官去取上好的红茶和一瓶白兰地，而没有使那晕头转向的少年察觉到半分不妥。

红茶是精心调制的，热气腾腾，馥郁的甘香扑鼻而来，与小瓶装的白兰地一同放在托盘上。近侍官小心翼翼地依次将它们摆到莱因哈特的面前，轻声说明道，医护人员并不赞成皇帝饮酒，好不容易才取来采购时附赠的白兰地样板装。

莱因哈特佯作愤怒地拧起眉头，“这岂不是又不听从朕的话，又不听从医生的嘱咐了么？”

他难得有开玩笑的心情，熟习皇帝私下性格的近侍官从善如流地接过了话语，“不是的，陛下，这叫作两不得罪，中间调和。”

原联邦的城市里，大部分餐饮场所都会提供红茶和白兰地混合的元帅特饮，经典款的配比为二比一，会激起神经的高度兴奋。考虑到皇帝近日的精神状况，近侍官在斟酒时只象征性地加了三茶勺白兰地。

颜色相近的酒液迅速溶进茶饮当中，散出若有若无的酒香。莱因哈特举杯，轻轻抿了一口。片刻后，他的神色不免有些微妙，像是错愕，又像是困惑。

近侍官察言观色，数次询问是否要添上热茶，或是换上别的饮品，都遭到了皇帝的拒绝。莱因哈特对此作何感想，他人不得而知。至少在这一个午后，他沉浸在少有的静谧之中。

终于所有的要务都得到了妥善的安置，剩下的就只有执行方面可能遇到的困难，或是航行过程中的突发事件。这些要务中，包括原联邦政府并入新银河帝国的行政体系，享受一定限度的自治权，与其辖下的星系归入到帝国的疆土中，以一个附属星系的地位。

皇帝不需要再同联邦方的代表商谈，却常常以个人名义将尤里安请进会客室，共度一些短暂的时光。

尤里安仍然尝试讲述民主，讲述立宪制政体的优越性，目光诚挚而镇静，即便碰上了莱因哈特似是而非的套话或不留余地的拒绝，青年的脸庞上也不曾有不悦的神色。

无奈，或稚嫩的束手无策，这是更常见的。莱因哈特就在这些本色流露的时刻之间观察他，杨的养子，杨的继任人，从而洞悉杨本人的侧面。尤里安虽未继承杨在战术上的天分，性格却与杨相近，做派上更灵活、更懂得审时度势，能够成长为合格的看顾人。

“要是在鲁道夫皇帝面前谈起这些话题，你的脑袋保不准就在地上了吧。”

“所以您与鲁道夫·高登巴姆是不同的。”

“你的意思是，朕不能同旧皇相提并论么？”

“不不，事情是很明显的，您看向了更为高远的天空。”

看似吹捧，实为进一步谈论民主制度的伏笔。莱因哈特在心里静静一笑，截断了尤里安酝酿中的话引。

“目标高远也好，路还是一步步走，一步步谋划的。你日后打算做些什么呢？”

尤里安一愣，顷刻便陷入了沉思。帝国皇帝的话语时有深意，却也有不少真心实意的成分。只要不威胁到他所创立的这一番事业，黄金双翼狮的獠牙都暂且在沉睡中。

“我想写一本历史书，”尤里安望向莱因哈特的眼睛，直率地说，“写杨威利，也写一写您。”

莱因哈特的视线与青年短暂相接，又移向了手边堆叠起的战略要闻，而不打算说出自己正在整理杨的个人史，即便那些详尽的资料会对尤里安的写作许多帮助。

他本意只在免于听那一番民主人士的建言，也是在试探尤里安执管巴哈特星系后的打算，却不料得悉了青年的真实意图。

即便是历史，也各有不同。莱因哈特在动员帝国的全部资讯，拼凑出尽可能完整的杨威利。而尤里安也会触碰到联邦一方的记载，为世人留下一个他所熟识的杨威利。孰优孰劣，孰真孰假，没有人说得清楚。

夜晚，伯伦希尔全速前进，使舱外的闪耀的星空在观测仪上曳出对应的星轨，而他坐在书桌前，翻开书，阅读杨威利所钟爱的史籍与哲学，再度倾听杨威利往昔追随的声音。它们如此清晰，即便并非能使他信服的事物，却折射出坚硬而明亮的光芒。

他已经一统银河系，即便不能排除内部的忧患，也登上了前人难以企及的高峰，令有人类居住的所有星系都在他的指挥下旋转。一个声音，他的声音，新银河帝国的声音，穿透了整个星系群，使其为之震动。

他者的声音将会屈从，衰弱，然后再难听见。

莱因哈特突然感到了难以言喻的孤寂。即便他已漠视步入死亡的孤寂，在闲谈中被唤起的这一种，仍然可怖，面目狰狞可憎。

费沙，天气晴朗。

绝大多数的政事机构都因皇帝的降临而震动，直接与接待或侍奉有关的部门，它们的行事近乎神经质。皇帝罹病的讯息在帝国并不算是机密，战事平息后，松懈的宣传口不再把持民间的言论，相关的小道消息因而沸如热汤，负责皇帝起居事宜的部门更是心知肚明。

这不再像是星际战争后的凯旋归来，有满载权贵的庆功宴，或荣耀的授勋仪式；而更像是目睹恒星停泊入港，渐渐步入生命的最后阶段。不是所有人都喜爱那夺目的光辉，但没有人能够否认这份强光，肃穆的阴霾感或多或少地蒙蔽了众人的心。

莱因哈特仍能乘车，他也这样坚持。他坐一辆配备有简易医疗设施的轿车，保卫力量的数辆吉普车一部分在前方开道，另一部分护卫皇帝的后方，而涂装低调的私人救护车跟在后头，形成有序而不赘余的小型车队。

短暂的闭目养神后，他的目光投向繁华的街道，深层的疲乏使他显得有些目力不足。从伯伦希尔到贝尔塞底皇宫，沿经首都的数条主干道，若是因他一人的出行交通就选择封道，他不情愿，觉得未免过于大惊小怪。人行道与双向车道的安保戒备虽有加强，却怎么都没到影响市民日常生活的程度。

街道上人来人往，该是周末，或是已到下班时分。男人、女人、孩子、长者，连绵的人群在他的眼前一闪而过，使他的神色染上了柔和与沉思般的茫然。

不过二十来岁，他已经抵达了无人能至的境地，说他这一生是在飞驰而行也显得是小觑，至少要多加一个修饰词：光速。一直以来他前行得太快，攀上了一道阶梯后，又立即以不可思议的胆魄去触碰更高处的岩台。当时他并不能感到惊心动魄，沛旺的野心与神赐的运道赋予他双重的祝福。终点临近了，他的冠冕渐渐离他远去，暂待处理的事务翻来覆去也无非是那几项，他停下了脚步。

往外看，再看，看多一些，或许在那数以万计的脸庞中，就藏着一个金发小男孩的面容。他来自落魄的缪杰尔家族，有一位文静俊俏的姐妹，偶尔因生活发愁，但家庭与友人的爱看护着他，直到这两个支柱之一被生生夺去。

莱因哈特想起了最初的理由，最纯粹并生发于本能与创伤的那一个，他微微地笑起来。他又想起正在贝尔塞底皇宫等待他的人，他的臣属、他亲爱的姐姐，他所认定的皇妃，仿佛他在旅程中不仅夺回了亲人，还赢得了更多，那抹笑容却趋于淡漠。

每一项进益，却总有代价更为高昂的遗失。

在临时皇宫下榻后的数日内，莱因哈特的身体状况急遽恶化。深度昏迷的时刻渐渐取代了神志清醒的那些，以压倒性优势占据了他一日中的大部分时间。仿佛他已经来到了命运召集他的地点，他的终点。无声的号角业已传响，只是这一次他不再需要以军队和舰船武装自我，而是要将手中的事物摆放到一个恰当的位置，只身赴约。

搭乘伯伦希尔的途中，他虽已不似康健时一般精力旺盛，但也时有能够集中精神专心办事的时刻。感谢那些细碎的时刻，他赶在落地前将杨的文件整理好，并录入到了一个微型光脑中。而这一宝贵的工作成品就放在他的床头柜里，上了锁，钥匙妥帖地藏在他的枕头底下。

不分昼夜黑白，他总在睡眠与记忆中徜徉，也总摆脱不了高烧的陪伴。幸而有高水准的看护和医疗条件，将潜在的痛苦降到最低。

沥湿的手帕曾轻轻抚过他的额间，掖去一些滚烫的汗滴，散布一片冰爽的沁凉，在那背后的是女性温柔体贴的手掌。那是姐姐，或是皇妃，他想挣脱睡眠的累赘，呼喊她们的姓名，那嘴唇却总是紧闭着，屈从于疲惫无力的神经，只偶尔嗫嚅着吐露病中的呻吟。

已到这样的程度了吗？他仍能体悟到幽微的无奈，这份情绪却迅速沉没进他的意识当中，留他一人与纷至沓来的记忆搏斗。如此沉重，如此沉重的肢体，如此沉重的思绪，往事向他扑来，用嶙峋的质感划破他的心，使之滴血，却因他执着依旧的信念，不能令他落入悔恨的深谷。即便在这时，他仍然持着由一而终的骄傲，这维持了他的精神状态。

仿佛有万台粒子炮同时发射，天翻地覆的强震感撼动了他的脑海，紧跟着的会是数不清的耀眼光束，划破深空，引爆敌军的战舰。也许是在伊谢尔伦，也许是在巴米利恩，记忆原来也能复原战役中的体悟么？莱茵哈特一时觉得好笑，睁开了双眼。

是夜晚，高热暂时降到了可接受的程度，轻微的热度熏着他的脸颊和前额，与此同时，他的身体轻快异常，困扰他已久的乏力感全然退去了。

他左右望了望，小幅度。虽然他仍然保持着威信，保持有自由活动的基本权利，但要是让啰嗦的看护人员撞见他下床散步，总免不了一番语重心长的说教。这对他本就有限，并且所剩无几的自由时间来说，是一种无意义的损耗。

他的运道一向上佳，这次也不例外。他的床榻四周静谧无人，医护专家都在他的房间外等候既定的检查时间，黯淡的人影印在他房间一侧的窗帘上。而另一侧窗帘，因窗户稍稍打开的缝隙而如潮汐一般地随风飘拂，来自天体的光点亮了透薄的纱帘。

这蛊惑了他。

因为肢体无力，因为旷日持久的理疗，翻身下床后，莱因哈特所迈出的第一步使他歪倒，并以一个缠结的姿态倚在病床旁侧。好一会儿，他才扶着床垫站起来，朝着露台的方向蹒跚走去。

病房里的空气常常凝滞，交谈的话语常常低沉而转入静默，无论是谁来到这个房间之中，看望他或是照料他，或多或少会浸染上这浓郁的死气，脸上的神态因而显出露骨的悲观无助。光源并不因自身的凋亡感到惋惜，而在光源笼罩下的人却不免痛心，这是人之常情。

莱因哈特憎恶如此氛围，它与他的精神内核有最根本的冲突。他不愿意在这催长悲观的温床中多待一秒，纱帘在他利落的动作间退避到两旁，敞露出宽阔的露台，而他顺势跃出了房间。

银色的星光落在他洁白的病袍上，这么多天来，他第一次看清身上素朴的服饰。在从军执政的时日里，他早已适应繁琐的服饰，这使他颇为新奇地低头看了又看。

这一侧的平台下方，是贝尔塞底的内花园。设计规划时为讲求天然的美感，没有装设现代的灯具，一片沉睡着郁郁林色的黑暗环抱着飘台，将灯火辉煌的都市夜景与此处相隔，莱茵哈特因而得到了一片相对纯净的空域。

他踱出了几步，浸泡进静谧无人的夜晚之中。即便迅速地体力不支了，他也没有回到房间的意图，反而是挨着房间一侧的墙壁坐下来。一片混沌的夜空朝他降下来了，带状的银河系旋臂横贯其间，牵带着两侧细碎的星点。他静静地端望，而没有料到收回目光时出现在余光里的景象。

杨的脸庞，那一头压在贝雷帽下的黑发乱糟糟的，要么就是磨蹭在了墙壁上，要么就是刚起床没多久的不修边幅。他盘坐着，挨得很近，还穿着联邦的军服，正是与同莱因哈特会谈时的那套，五官柔和，目光朝下，而微微朝着莱因哈特的方向转来。

是借用了记忆的假想片段，抑或是死前的走马灯，又或是饱承思念的生魂飘飘悠悠地随着群星到来，落到了他的身旁。混乱的记忆在这些时日里扰乱了莱因哈特的判断能力，但此时此刻，他欢迎这短暂的错位。

也许该说问好，说几句寒暄的话语，再下意识地谈起关于政体之争的问题，搬出瓶子和酒的暗喻。这一个比喻，他们分别都用过了，也算是扯平。

莱因哈特直率地同杨对望，目光落落大方。杨的脸上浮现出了同样的窘迫，浅淡的红色铺在他的颧骨上，同那次简短谈话时的一模一样。莱因哈特一早对自己的容貌习以为常，对他人异常的反应也不会感到诧异。这一次，趣味却随着杨脸上越来越深的红晕而发酵开来，莱因哈特佯作从容，而在终于忍不住要绽出笑容时转开了头。

在同一片星空下，他们并肩坐在一起，挨得很近，并不交谈。莱因哈特深知这必定是幻觉的某一种形式，却甘愿继续维系，而不愿唐突地打破它。

沉默中，交谈的愿望在暗中滋长。初时，莱因哈特着迷于杨变幻莫测的计策，像任何一个善于欣赏战术之美的指挥官一样。后来，他们各自攀登上了两种政体的最高峰，隔着一道要塞连廊，遥相对望，无止尽的政治铺满了思维的空白之处，对垒的双方总会力证自身的优越性，以论战的手段，以战争的手段。在杨和他的那一次会面，他们处于如此的状态中，未能真正地交流。

却有这么多的话语，莱因哈特的胸腔仿佛此起彼伏地浮出了不少细小的泡沫，每一个完好的气泡里都承载着一句指向杨的话语。转眼间泡沫便漫延到他的喉口，只是他仍有过人的自制力，它们不至于漫溢。

他想要发问，想告诉杨，在一个无解的问题前，他屡屡退缩，甚至因此无法读懂杨的作战报告。杨的履历，他反复确认过了，里面没有胆识不足的因素，没有狂妄自大的部分，也没有不懂世势的可能性。杨的高明之处，恐怕没有人能够比他更清楚。

他一直未能破译巴米利恩之战。

为什么要退兵？为什么屈从于软弱无力的上级调配？而又为什么将从根本上彻底胜利的机会亲手送让？

这些问题的浮现，有时带着愤懑，有时带着不甘，也有时带着侥幸。莱因哈特可以将从危险战局里逃生归为幸运、命运对他的厚爱，却不曾这样认为过。哪怕只是想象同等分量的机遇从自己手中溜走，他也能在那虚幻的一瞬间体会到有如雪崩的挫败感。

他的目光又静静地淌向杨的侧面，在某个界点停下来，回味多年未有的静滞，一线思绪贯通了他的脑海，在他的心上生长出一轮蓬勃的光照。终于在一切终止之时，他得以领悟。

比温柔还要好，比尊重还要好，比爱都要好。博大高洁的胸怀，体恤怜悯的心，杨之所以是杨的原因，如海潮般连绵涌来，消解了话语的泡沫，令一切无关紧要的全部化为乌有。而他拱护着润泽的亮光，向内坍缩，往事片片消融，而成就了结果的因由就此浮出。未曾愈合的创伤，转化作可触碰的、可抚慰的，浅蓝的双眼里，苏生了少年般烂漫哀愁的神色。

少年如是问道：“有没有一个办法，让我不再失去，让世界再也没有像我一样失去的人？”

回答我吧。

一支新帝国星际探险队意外地收到了皇帝的邀约。他们向来有不畏险阻、亦不惧死亡的声名，这种精神也使他们屡屡开拓新的空域，偶尔被写进杂志和小报的专题报告当中，某些时候甚至能收到国家级别的褒奖。

然而，这些事情，与威震银河系的金狮，莱因哈特皇帝本人，想要亲自会见他们，完全不能相较，特别在这个风雨飘摇的时刻。皇帝罹患了皇帝病在费沙已经不是新闻。部分乐观主义者认为，战胜了一生中所有劲敌的皇帝，必定也可以击退病魔，但更多人持悲观的态度。

作为代表，他们的领队在一日清晨乘专车前往了贝尔塞底皇宫。它的简朴使他震惊，事前他做好了会慑于皇室气派的准备。而在抄着小路东拐西绕的车程后，这位领队甚至对邀约本身产生了怀疑。

三轮安检后，由专员带领，他终于站在皇帝的房间外，心情忐忑地整理衣装，等待传唤。这一路他都没有碰见报纸上的那些熟面孔，安检虽谨慎细致，却极其迅速，皇帝的意图更是扑朔迷离，难以揣测。

简单的通报后，他进入了房间。金发的皇帝正倚坐在床上，视线稍稍向他的方向转来，穿着正式华贵，下半身却掩藏在雪白的被褥下，或多或少地损害了他的威严。精密而种类繁多的医疗仪器在皇帝的床边筑起了一道高墙，令这名领队顿时清楚了部分夸张的传闻并非毫无依据。

领队出了一身冷汗，他虽与政治无缘，却也知道直接与皇帝有关的讯息都能被列为最高级机密，他担忧这次觐见会影响他迫在眉睫的下一次星际探索。他行礼，依照程序向皇帝问候，不时因注视着他的冰蓝色眼睛而心惊胆颤。

皇帝询问他们的探险遭遇，领队揣测皇帝大概了解过探险队的发展，因而挑选了一些记忆中亲历的危险与艰险刺激的个人经历，斟酌着言辞，快速而不失生动地讲述。在进入房间前，他已被告知，这一场觐见最多只会持续十五分钟。皇帝一面听一面微微地点头，并不发问，像是心里已经有了打算。

随后，皇帝屏退了房间里的其他人，从病床一旁的立柜中取出一份协议，一个银色的方匣，要他上前来，带走这些，并按照协议上的内容严格执行。

皇帝会以私人名义对他们的冒险队进行资助，为他们配备当前最为先进的设备，雇佣额外的精英冒险者。与此同时，还会以皇帝的名义为他们沿途提供尽可能的一切帮助，包括优先供应充足的补给。

作为交换的代价，他们需要进行一次史无前例的星际远征，挑战星际冒险队的极限，跋涉至银河系的边陲，乃至银河系外。他们也要将这一个银匣随船携带，投放到旅程尽头、离银河系中心最遥远的固态行星上。

冒险队的领队反复确认了这一份协议，郑重地签上了自己的大名。即便没有皇帝的资助，这也是无数冒险队的初衷与不变的愿望，那一个小小的、看不出底细的方匣，对于星际航行来说，并不碍事。

离会面结束近了，遭皇帝屏退的杂务人员逐渐聚拢在了房间外，等时间一到，就将他带出去。突如其来的好奇心攥住了他，大胆的问句霎时从他的口中迸出。

“陛下，那一个匣子，到底是什么呢？”

莱因哈特微微地眯起了眼睛，轻柔的视线又再次落到那承托在人手掌上的、泛出光亮的银匣。他仿佛看见了，它会穿越多少光年，会途径多少危险的星域，与巨星、矮星及变光星擦肩而过的历程。经过特殊处理的匣子，能够承受极端宇宙环境，承载着杨的记载，完整，出自他的记忆、他的心灵，而未曾受到分毫的玷污与扭曲。

宇宙中有千亿颗明星，后人是否能够抵达银匣所在的星球，犹未可知，甚至可以说是机会渺茫。但是他仍期待，也仍然盼望，后人在踏足那颗行星，对匣子里面的内容进行解码后，是否也会受到同样的震动，是否也能在那些人当中，孕育出杨的精神与坚持。

在旁人的跟前，他只这样说：

“是一颗启明星，也是一粒种子，会带来怎样的光亮，或是结出怎样的果实，恐怕你我都不能知晓，而要让后世见证。”


End file.
